Burning Up
by Im-AcErBiC
Summary: Even when some rich guy is chatting her up, London knows who she really wants. Sadly, Cody doesn't know, but he knows who he wants. Will they discover who the other really wants? Songfic. R&R!


-1**Burning Up**

**A/N: **Woo another songfic lol. It's C/L of course! The song is 'Burn Up' by Switchfoot. A very pretty song! It's kind of like Pardon Me While I Burst, but it's talking about both Cody and London's feelings, but mostly focusing on London's. Anyone who says there is NO C/L proof should go back and watch Ghost in Suite 613. You'll notice that they are clinging to each other most of the time. Too cute! There's this one part, the part where Moseby walks into the suite and Cody and London are hugging each other and screaming (lol) and when they realize it's Moseby, they look at each other and kind of jump back, like they're trying to hide the fact they were just hugging each other lol!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the song, the band, or the characters. (Besides Ethan.)

**Summary: **Even when some rich guy is chatting her up, London knows who she really wants. Sadly, Cody doesn't know, but he knows who he wants. Will they discover who the other really wants?

!#$&()+

_They tell you where you need to go_

_They tell you when you need to leave_

_They tell you what you need to know_

_They tell you who you need to be_

**London's POV**

"Um, you aren't wearing that to the party are you?" A bored Ethan, my friend, asked me. But I wasn't listening. I was too busy staring. At _him_. The guy I _wished_ I was talking to. As much of a fashion diva as I am, I didn't really want to talk about clothes or parties.

"Did you say something?" I asked, snapping out of my trance. Ethan rolled his eyes and stepped in front of me, blocking my view of _him_.

"Yes, I did. Why don't you go change so we can go to the party?" He said forcefully.

"Why do I need to change my clothes?" I asked, confused.

"If you'd been listening to a word I'm saying, you'd know why. Arturo Vitalli is out. Do I need to drive you somewhere for new clothes?" He asked hopefully. But I didn't hear him. I'd just caught _his _eye. _He_ was standing at the candy counter talking with Maddie and Zack, but had looked back at me. I quickly tried to cover up the fact that I was staring at _him _and pretended to be in deep conversation with Ethan.

_But everything inside you_

_Knows there's more than what you've heard_

_There's so much more than empty conversations_

_Filled with empty words_

**Cody's POV**

"Ugh," I sighed...again. Maddie looked sympathetically at me. She knew exactly why I was sighing so much. Some idiot was over there talking to _her._ I should be over there. That guy doesn't care about _her._ Not like I do.

"Why are you sighing so much?" My brother asked me. Zack wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed. He still hadn't figured out that I like _her._

"Um, he's not feeling very well today," Maddie spoke up for me. I owe her big time. She'd kept my feelings a secret from the very beginning.

"He's my twin brother. I think I'd know when something is up with him. Plus, you already told me he likes London," Zack rambled. Even though my knees went weak at her name, I still had to remember to retract my thanks from Maddie. I glared at her and she gave me an innocent look. Thanks a lot Maddie. I know Zack has a big mouth. It might slip out in front of _her._ But I forgot all about my brother knowing my deepest secret as I glanced over at _her _again. _She_ was giggling and punching the guy over there playfully as if she were in love. But wait. Was _she _just staring at me? No, it was an illusion. Wasn't it?

_And you're on fire when he's near you_

_You're on fire when he speaks_

_You're on fire, burning at these mysteries_

**London's POV **

Why had _he _just looked over at me? I wondered this while Ethan seemed to enjoy my sudden interest in the conversation. What he didn't know was that I couldn't care less about anything he was saying. I was too lost in _him._ Not like _he'd _ever like me that way. I'm not smart, funny or even the slightest bit nice. I'm just a rich spoiled brat. The thought brought my spirits down to an all time low.

"So, shall we go to the party now?" Ethan asked, his brown hair flipping into his eyes. _He _looked like that sometimes. The thought of _him_ making that look made my heart melt. That didn't change how bad I felt now.

"Um, maybe another time. I'm not really feeling well today," I said, not exactly lying. Ethan glared at me.

"You just wanna stay here with that dork," he stated, shaking his head.

"Don't ever call _him_ that," I said, shocked, but trying to keep a low voice as I did not want to attract attention.

"You think I don't know? I see you staring at him," Ethan replied, thankfully not talking very loud, as no one was looking at us.

"Look, just leave," I said, not even sparing him a fearful look. He smirked.

"Fine. But I'll remember this," he said, raising his voice as to where everyone could hear him. Including _him._ I caught _him_ watching Ethan leave, a mixture of amusement and confusion on _his_ face. Why was _he_ so happy? But, for some reason, the amusement disappeared altogether when _he_ caught my eye. _He_ saw that I looked genuinely upset. Maybe.

_Give me one more time around_

_Give me one more chance to see_

_Give me everything you are_

_Give me one more chance_

_To be near you_

**Cody's POV**

"What was that all about?" Maddie asked me, as if I had the answer.

"How am I supposed to know?" I asked her, still agitated at her for telling Zack I like _her._

"Sounded like a fight, to me," Zack blurted, having one of his 'duh' moments.

"You think?" Maddie asked sarcastically. I watched in disbelief as _she _ran into the nearest open elevator. _She_ looked like she might've been...crying?

_But everything inside me _

_Looks like everything I hate_

_You are the hope I have for change_

_You are the only chance I'll take_

**London's POV**

I just took off running. I don't know where I'm going, I just needed to get out of that lobby. I couldn't stand to be that close to _him._ It might sound confusing as what you've already heard, I'm quite taken with _him_. But you don't know how hard it is to be so close to something and yet so far away. And _he _is so far away. I skidded to a halt outside of my suite. I threw the door open, not bothering to close it. I noticed the evening breeze blowing the satin curtains over my balcony. I'd forgotten to close the doors, and now it was a bit cool in my suite. I didn't really care about that, I just made my way outside, breathing in the cool night air. I laid my hands on the railing and closed my eyes. This is usually where I figured things out when I was upset. I mostly got upset about my father or about having to go to parochial school. But actually, I'd grown to like My Lady of Perpetual Sorrow. I'd made countless friends, not to say they like me for me. They probably only like me because I'm rich. Well, at least Maddie was really my friend.

_And I'm on fire when you're near me_

_I'm on fire when you speak_

_I'm on fire burning up these mysteries_

_Mysteries_

_Mysteries_

**Cody's POV **

"I'll go up and talk to her," Maddie sighed, walking out from behind the candy counter.

"Can you get our basketball? It bounced into her room," I replied, trying to sound casual.

"Yeah, right. If you want your basketball, you come with me and get it. I'm not searching for it," Maddie chuckled. I rolled my eyes. Was this another one of her 'plans'? I guess I would find out soon enough.

_I'm standing on the edge of me_

_I'm standing on the edge of me_

_I'm standing on the edge of me_

_I'm standing on the edge of me_

_I'm standing on the edge of _

_Everything I've never been before_

_I am standing on the edge of me_

_I'm standing on the edge_

**London's POV**

All I felt like doing was crying. Once I start, I can't stop myself. I knew it wouldn't solve my problems, but it sort of made me feel better. It was the only way I knew of to get my emotions out. I would never tell _him _how I felt. That would be stupid. It could ruin everything.

"What should I do?" I asked the moon. Like I expected, it didn't answer me. I sighed and looked down. _He_ probably thought I was moping about Ethan. What _he _didn't know was that I didn't care about Ethan. I was crying because of _him._ Because I loved _him _and _he_ would never know it. _'Just tell him,' _said a voice in my head. Yeah, that would be a casual conversation. Not the least bit awkward. _'Nothing will get better if you don't take action,'_ the voice echoed again.

"Shut up," I said. I realized how crazy I probably sounded. I didn't want to hear the voice anymore. Because it was annoying, but mostly because I knew it was right.

_And I'm on fire when you're near me_

_I'm on fire when you speak_

_I'm on fire burning up these mysteries_

_These mysteries_

_These mysteries_

**Cody's POV **

I sighed as I got out of the elevator.

"Maddie, you aren't really going to make me go in the-" I said, but cut myself off. As I was speaking, I was turning around and then I realized Maddie wasn't there. I groaned and turned to face a random doorway. I was right in front of _her_ suite. Why was the door open? I felt a rush of cold air and shivered. I noticed it was slightly dark in the suite and became considerably worried.

"London?" I called out from the doorway, but heard no answer. I stepped into the suite and noticed my basketball laying near the couch. I bent to pick it up and suddenly heard sobbing coming from the balcony.

**Neutral POV**

London gasped quietly as she heard footsteps behind her. She spun to see a dazed Cody standing there and an understandably stunned expression crossed her face. Cody looked awkward as well.

"Hi," he breathed weirdly.

"Um, hi," London replied, turning back to face the sky, wiping the tears from her face.

"Are you okay?" Cody asked, his voice cracking slightly as though he had not talked in hours.

"No," London admitted, allowing herself to resume crying. Cody walked over to her and patted her on the back gawkily. He had no clue what to do.

"Oh, it's okay. I'm sure that guy won't stay mad at you," Cody said with a fake smile, saying 'that guy' with a hint of anger.

"Are you talking about Ethan?" London asked with a watery chuckle. Cody nodded.

"Who cares about him?" She asked, turning to face the distant city of Boston, to hide her abrupt 'I should not have said that' look. There went her backup plan. Now how would she explain the crying? _Please don't ask, please don't ask," _she pleaded to herself.

"Then, why are you crying?" Cody asked, confused. London felt like smacking herself. He asked.

"Oh...um...uh..." she stammered in a suddenly normal voice. Cody gave her a weird look.

"Heh," she laughed falsely. Cody was still looking at her with a questioning expression.

"I um...can't tell you," she stuttered, avoiding the question.

"What do you mean? Why can't you tell me?" He asked, hands on his hips. She hated when he did that.

"It's complicated," London said with a dispassionate tone. He gave her a prying look. _'Just tell him,'_ that stupid voice inside her head said again. London gave an annoyed sigh, closing her eyes. _'He's right there. Tell him now,'_ the voice demanded.

"No," London told herself.

"No what?" Cody asked.

"No, I can't stay up too much longer. Better head to bed!" London covered giving a fake yawn and standing up. Cody glanced at his watch.

"It's 7:30," he said calculatingly.

"Oh," London said quickly, desperately trying to find something normal to say.

"Why are you acting so strange? What's going on?" Cody asked quizzically, crossing his arms.

"Why do you want to know?" London asked equally as curious.

"Just tell me what's going on-" he began, but was unable to finish.

"I'm crying because of you!" She yelled, staying perfectly impartial. Cody was obviously confused.

"Me? Why?" Cody asked, wondering what he'd done. London made several attempts to tell him, but all of them failed.

"Just tell me. It's just me," he said.

"Iluffyoo," she said quickly, glad that she'd finally gotten it off her chest. Unfortunately, he hadn't understood.

"Huh? Did you just say what I think you just said?" He asked, a surprised grin appearing on his face. She gave a small, embarrassed nod. It all happened so fast. At first, London though she'd fallen or tripped or something. But, as it happens, Cody had grabbed her around the waist and kissed her with all the energy he could muster. Life was good.

_Yeah, you're a mystery_

_You're a mystery_

**A/N:** Lol, love the ending hahaha. Ah, I love Cody/London stories. Is that odd? Well if it is, I really don't care. Ciao!


End file.
